<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Simple Mistake by TrashySwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185465">One Simple Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch'>TrashySwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffeine, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Switch!Patton, Switch!Virgil, switch!logan, switch!remus, switch!roman, ticklefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has long been decided one rule: NEVER leave the coffee grinds can out on the counter. One day though, someone forgets to put the coffee grinds away and suffers the DRASTIC consequences...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Simple Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is LATE! But, it's still relevant. Therefore: </p><p>Tickletober Day 23: Asking For It</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started off like any other morning. The coffee-drinking sides had gotten their coffee, and put them back in the usual hiding spot. This was to prevent certain people from getting tempted into overdosing themselves on caffeine. It was always known that certain sides shouldn’t touch coffee grinds. Not even with a 10 foot pole! Cause they’ll find a way to get the coffee grinds into their system and go insane from an overdose. To prevent such overdoses, the coffee-drinking sides made a rule: after using the coffee grinds, always put the coffee away or hope you have the energy to handle the consequences…</p><p>But this morning, someone had accidentally left the can of coffee grinds out on the counter. It was one simple mistake...One tiny mistake…but even a simple mistake like that, had DIRE consequences: </p><p>“Mmmm! That’s that GOOD! SHIT!” someone reacted in the kitchen. </p><p>“ACID, BEER, COCAINE, AND DICK!” someone else shouted loudly. </p><p>“HAHAHAHA! You’re worse than Remus!” the 1st person laughed. </p><p>Logan groaned from tiredness and put his glasses on before walking out of his room. The people in the kitchen were gonna wake up the whole imagination at this rate! Logan was already awake. Did anyone else wake up yet? </p><p>“Logan?” someone asked beside him. Logan looked to his left, and smiled when he recognized the slightly blurry kitten onesie. “Was that you shouting profanities?” Patton asked. </p><p>Logan scoffed. “Oh please...I would say no such thing.” Logan replied. </p><p>“Then...who is?” Patton asked. </p><p>“I would suggest it was Remus, but...the last loud statement had proven me otherwise.” Logan told him. </p><p>“I FEEL AMAZING! LIKE I COULD KILL A PERSON!” Roman shouted. </p><p>Virgil bursted out laughing. “A KILLING SPREE: REMUS! VS. ROMAN!” Virgil joked and continued to laugh hysterically. </p><p>Patton dropped his jaw. “ROMAN?!” He shouted. He looked beside him and blinked in surprise. “AND VIRGIL?!” Patton shouted at him as well. </p><p>Virgil turned around and gulped. “Oops…” He thought aloud. </p><p>“QUICK VIRGIL! ATTAAAAACK!” ” Roman shouted, grabbing his hand and sprinting towards Patton. </p><p>“What the- OHGODNO!” Patton did a full 180 and took off screaming in horror! Roman was shouting a war cry and chasing Patton, while Virgil was screaming from being pulled absolutely everywhere. Logan, realizing he wasn’t enjoying being pulled, grabbed onto Virgil’s waist and pulled him out or Roman’s hand. Thankfully, Roman didn’t complain about losing Virgil and just continued to chase the screaming Patton. </p><p>“You okay, Virgil?” Logan asked. </p><p>“Ihihi...Ihi’m fine...I think.” Virgil replied. “I don’t think the coffee has kicked in yet. I had a couple cups of coffee a few minutes ago, so...I just have to wait.” Virgil admitted. </p><p>Logan looked at him. “H-...How did you find the coffee can?” Logan asked. </p><p>Virgil shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno. It was out on the counter this morning. Thought a cup wouldn’t hurt. But then one cup became 2.” Virgil explained, before lifting up his mostly empty cup to finish his coffee. </p><p>Logan pointed at the mug. “What number was that?” Logan asked. </p><p>Virgil lowered the mug, revealing his slight coffee mustache. He looked at Logan and blinked. “Number 4.” he replied before putting some tap water into his mug. </p><p>Logan sighed and rubbed his nose. “...And how many cups has Roman had?” Logan asked. </p><p>Virgil made an ‘I don’t know’ humming sound before dumping the slightly coffee-colored water down the drain. Logan walked up to the can of coffee and placed it in the secret hiding spot. “Oooooh...So that’s where it’s been?” Virgil muttered out loud. </p><p>Logan turned around and pointed his index finger at him. “Don’t tell Roman.” Logan warned. </p><p>Virgil smiled. “Okay.” He replied. </p><p>[An Hour Later] </p><p>“COME ON AND SLAM! AND WELCOME TO THE JAM! COME ON AND SLAM! IF YOU WANNA JAM!” Roman shouted, pretending to play basketball. </p><p>Virgil was giggling and laughing at the man. “Got any other songs you remember?” Virgil asked. </p><p>Roman gasped and snapped his fingers at Virgil. “THERE’S A HUNDRED AND FOUR DAYS OF SUMMER VACATION, AND SCHOOL COMES ALONG JUST TO END IIIT!” Roman shouted. </p><p>“AND THE ANNUAL PROBLEM, FOR OUR GENERATION IS FINDING A GOOD WAY TO SPEEEND IIIT…” Virgil continued. </p><p>“LIKE MAYBE!” </p><p>“BUILDING A ROCKET,” Roman shouted. </p><p>“OR FIGHTING A MUMMY,” Virgil continued. </p><p>“OR CLIMBING UP THE EIFFEL TOWER!” Roman continued, while Virgil conducted the ‘trumpet band’. </p><p>“DISCOVERING SOMETHING THAT DOESN’T EXIST-” Virgil shouted and pointed to Roman. </p><p>“MY GIRLFRIEND!” Roman shouted back. </p><p>Virgil bursted out laughing! “HAHA! OHOR GIVING A MONKEY A SHOWER!” Virgil continued. </p><p>“BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! SURFING TITLE WAVES,” Roman shouted. </p><p>“CREATING NANO BOTS, OR-” </p><p>Roman joined Virgil. “LOCATING FRANKENSTEIN’S BRAIN!” </p><p>“IT’S OVER HERE!” Virgil added. “FINDING A DODO BIRD,” </p><p>“CREATING A COTTON LAYER, AND-” </p><p>Virgil joined Roman. “DRIVING OUR SISTER INSAAANE!” They shouted. </p><p>“PhInEaS!” Roman screamed in a mock girly voice. </p><p>“AS YOU CAN SEE, THERE’S A WHOLE LOT OF StUFF TO DO BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS THIS FALL,” Virgil sang. </p><p>Roman pointed to Patton. “COME ON, PERRY!” Roman shouted. </p><p>“SO STICK WITH US CAUSE PHINEAS AND FERB ARE GONNA, DO IIIT, AAAALLLL!” Roman sang. </p><p>Virgil pretended to rock the electric guitar while they both started screaming the last part: “SO STICK WITH US CAUSE PHINEAS AND FERB ARE GONNA, DO IIIT AAAAALL.” </p><p>To end it all off, Roman ran up to Logan and started waving and puppeteering the man’s arms. “MoOom! PhInEaS aNd FeRb ArE MaKiNg A tItLe SeQuEnCe!” Roman said in his mock girly voice. Roman put Logan’s hands down as Virgil strummed the last loud guitar note. </p><p>Patton giggled and clapped his hands. “That was great, you two!” Patton cheered. </p><p>Virgil got back up and snuggle-hugged him. “Thank you Pat.” he replied happily. </p><p>Roman was just laughing and pointing at Logan. “Good job playing Candace, by the way!” Roman complimented. </p><p>“I had no choice.” Logan reminded him. </p><p>“That’s besides the point.” Roman muttered as he lightly punched his shoulder. </p><p>Patton was squeaking and giggling at the affection he was getting. “Yohou’re so affectionate like this!” Patton reacted. </p><p>Virgil smiled at this and playfully shook his hair right into the side of Patton’s neck. Patton squeaked in surprise and let out some giggles! “HEHehehe! Vihihirgihihil! Thahahat tihihihicklehes!” Patton giggled up a storm. </p><p>Virgil brought his head back. “Awww! Ticklish, Pat?” Virgil asked with a smirk. Patton giggled more and nodded. “Perfect!” Virgil declared as he tickled Patton’s belly. </p><p>Patton doubled over and guffawed. “HAHAHA! WAHAHAHAIT! LOHOHO HEHEHELP!” Patton shouted. </p><p>Logan walked up to help him, but was stopped by a prince with a shit-eating grin on his face. “One single step forward...and I’ll tickle you till you lose all touch with reality.” Roman warned. </p><p>Logan lifted an eyebrow as he took a step forward. “Sounds like attempted murder to me.” Logan added. </p><p>Roman tripped Logan from behind and laid him down. “Not if it’s screams of laughter!” Roman declared. Roman started skittering his fingers on Logan’s ribs and sides. Logan jolted in surprise and tried to hold his laughter in. “Ooooh! Gonna hold out on me, huh? Tell me: how many times have you simply laughed on the Sanders Sides channel?” Roman asked as he paused his tickling. </p><p>Logan let out his breath and breathed somewhat heavily. Then, he tried to think. But the truth was, Roman was right: He has never truly laughed on screen! The one laugh he DID let out, was simply a half-assed ‘Ha’. And knowing Roman, that won’t count. </p><p>“That’s right! A big, flat, none! Therefore: LAUGH FOR ME!” Roman shouted before immediately blowing a raspberry right onto his core! </p><p>“GAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Logan bursted out loudly. </p><p>Roman gasped and only continued to tickle him with his fingers. “YAY! AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU HAVE A LAUGH! VIRGIL! LOGAN HAS A LAUGH!” Roman shouted happily. </p><p>“I can hear that!” Virgil reacted. “And so does Patton!” Virgil added as he blew a raspberry on Patton’s neck. </p><p>“EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEhehehe!” Patton laughed, curling his neck in. </p><p>To get Patton on the ground, Virgil gently tripped him and laid him down right beside the laughing Logan! But seeing Logan laughing like this, only made Patton wanna tickle him too! </p><p>But Virgil decided to squeeze his hips anyway. “Coochy coochy coo, Patty!” Virgil teased. </p><p>“WAHAHAHA-WAHAHAHAIT! IHIHIHI WAHAHAHANNAAAA-HEHEHEHELP!” Patton shouted to Virgil. </p><p>Virgil lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “Help? With what?” Virgil asked, pausing his tickling for a moment. </p><p>As Patton breathed heavily to regain his oxygen, Patton gave Logan’s closest side a squeeze. Logan squeaked! “AAAAHAHAAA!” Logan turned himself onto his left side. PAHAHAHAHAT!” Logan yelled. </p><p>“Whahat? Can’t handle another tihickle monster?” Patton asked, still slightly giggly himself. </p><p>“NOHOHOHOHOHO! TOHOHOHO MAHAHAHANY!!” Logan shouted. </p><p>Patton, Virgil and Roman all attacked Logan from all angles! It was now 3 to 1, (a completely unfair fight), and Logan felt like he was gonna die laughing! And yet...He was loving it! Something about laughing really hard after not laughing for years, seemed to feel amazing to the nerd. Maybe...psychological based? Logan may have to review the psychology theories again to come up with a more specific answer. </p><p>“THEHEHE MOHOHORE YOHOHOU GUYS TIHIHICKLEHE MEHEHE, THEHEHE MOHOHORE REHEHEVEHEHENGE IHI’LL DIHISH OHOHOUT! IHIHI HOHOPE YOHOHOHOU KNOHOHOW THAHAHAHAT!” Logan warned. </p><p>“Oh No! I’m So ScArEd!” Roman teased. </p><p>“YoU pOoR bAbY! pOoR lOgEy Is TiCkLiSh!” Patton teased. </p><p>“It's a shame that EvErYoNe is taking advantage.” Virgil added. </p><p>Everyone continued to destroy Logan with tickles just about everywhere on his body. Logan was LITERALLY GOING INSANE! YES! MORE TICKLES! If this is what it’s like having Roman and Virgil on caffeine highs, Logan needs to leave the coffee out a lot more! </p><p>Suddenly though, all the tickling stopped! And a bunch of yelps and shouts of surprise filled the room for a few seconds! Logan opened his eyes little by little and adjusted his glasses. What...happened? </p><p>Logan’s eyes widened when he noticed the 3 sides being held up against the wall by octopus arms! “I KNEW this would happen! No one can truly handle the GREAT, POWERFUL ROMAN on CAFFEINE!” Someone shouted in front of him. Logan sighed as he recognized the manic voice. </p><p>Remus. </p><p>“REMUS! LET GO!” Roman shouted at him. </p><p>Remus gasped and placed a hand on his chest in offense. “Such anger running through your veins! I must change that as soon as I can.” Remus declared as he summoned some floating green feathers. </p><p>Roman shrieked in horror and watched nervously as the feathers fluttered around his body and leaned in closer to his ticklish spots. Roman couldn’t stop the wobbly smile from forming on his face. </p><p>Remus giggled evilly and summoned more feathers to surround the two other sides. “Any last words before your ticklish fantasies finally come true?” Remus asked the three of them. </p><p>Patton gulped as the feathers neared his feet and belly. Those spots were the ILLEGAL spots! </p><p>Virgil tried to glare at the dark side, but his glare was quickly turned into a wobbly smile due to the feathers fluttering right over his neck and belly button. </p><p>And Roman’s whimpers faded into giggles as his ears were touched only the slightest bit. </p><p>“Would you like to help, Logan?” Remus offered. </p><p>Logan stood up and watched as all 3 of his friends were overcome by laughs and giggles, thanks to the many fluttering feathers. Logan had the mental sense to save them. But when Logan thought about it more, he realized his 3 best friends were also the 3 lers in the group, who were just asking to be destroyed! So: </p><p>“Okay.” Logan replied. </p><p>Logan happily helped Remus and the feathers with the tickles, and reduced his friends into wholesome messes of laughter all in the name of revenge. Logan knew the boys were gonna get it eventually. What Logan DIDN’T expect, was Remus’s eventual involvement. </p><p>But to be honest: He couldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>